


The Kingsman Drabble Vault

by caz251



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Kingsman drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cool Gadgets and Paperwork

When Eggsy left the marines he thought that was it, it had been his one chance to get out and make a decent life for himself; he never would have thought that he’d be here now. Being a spy was everything and nothing like Eggsy had ever imagined. It was all cool gadgets, running around, jetting off to foreign countries and saving the world. The paper work and the long nights learning foreign languages were less expected. He’d put up with it though, because his mum and Daisy’s faces when they saw their new house made up for it completely.


	2. Oxfords not brogues

He was older than he’d thought he would be the first time he had his first major trouble with the police. He’d been getting in scrapes for years, and although he had tried to keep his nose clean recently he had expected major trouble before now. Before Daisy had been born he had been looking for trouble, hoping to get put in care away from Dean, it was a short lived fantasy of childhood. He couldn’t do it now though, he couldn’t be sent to jail, Daisy needed him. He took out his father’s medal and dialled. Oxfords, not brogues.


End file.
